


Panic

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't care if you panic, just panic quietly...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Just writing this after I saw the prompt 'I don't care if you panic, just panic quietly' and this is what came up. Takes place a year or two from the current time, when Noah is 5.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry for any grammar issues!

Olivia sighed, cutting up some vegetables for dinner. Taking care of a five year old was hard work. Noah was still shyer than most kids, but he was coming out of his shell as he aged. And when he was at home, he had a ton of energy, so much so that she had to re-adjust her work hours so she'd have 4 hours with him at night, because Lucy couldn't do that much anymore.

Luckily, Olivia had Rafael. Sure, Rafael froze up worse than Anna did the first time he held Noah(God, Noah was way to obsessed with Frozen if she's making references to it...), but he'd warmed up quickly, and Noah loved Rafael and called him 'dad' and variations, his favorite being 'papi!' 

"I need you to watch him while I cook." Olivia said, watching Noah run around the room with his airplane, making a buzzing noise.

"Okay, I'll just be doing some paperwork." Olivia nodded, leaving them alone in the next room. 30 minutes later and finishing up the dinner is when she hears it. A thump and a cry. 

Make that two cries. One from Noah, one of pain, and one from Rafael, one of panic.

"Mijo, Mijo, it's just a little cut, you're okay!" He was saying over and over, looking up at Olivia with wild eyes when she came running in, gasping at the blood on her son's forehead. 

"Noah!" She ran forward, glad she had been holding the dish cloth, and pressed it to the cut. He was still crying and squirming underneath her, trying to get away from the pressure on his cut.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Liv! This is all my fault, and I'm sorry Noah, I should have watched you better and it's my fault, and..." Rafael was saying in a stream of words.

"Rafael! I don't care if you panic, just panic quietly!" She said, and he shut his mouth, still visibly panicking, just now quietly. She sighed and picked up her cell phone calling 911.

~~~

"How is he?" 

"Fine, Rafi. He only needed two stitches. Could've been a lot worse."

"I should've watched him more carefully."

"What happened anyway?"

"He ran into the radiator."

"That's it? I did that when I was a kid and got 8 stitches, look." Olivia said, pulling aside her hair and showing him a small scar at the way top of her forehead. 

"How'd I never notice that?"

"It's small and my hair's in the way. Anyway, you can go in and see him now if you want." 

"Why didn't you mention that earlier?" He said, immediately running into the room. "I need to apologize to him!" He ran in and nearly cried at the big bandage on Noah's head. "Mijo, I'm so..."

"Papi!" He cried happily. "You want some jello? I wanted red, but that mean nurse said they were out and I can only have green." Rafael laughed. Noah was no different than usual.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why? Did you do something bad? Mommy says I have to say sorry if I did something bad."

"Yes, I did something very bad. I didn't watch you carefully enough and you got hurt." Rafael held his breath, waiting for his son's reaction. 

"Oh. Well, I forgive you then!" Noah said before munching on a spoonful of jello, forgetting his hatred of green. Rafael didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh.


End file.
